With the constant development and progress of liquid crystal display technology, the LCD display device pixel (RGB, red, green and blue) structure accordingly changes. In comparison with the traditional RGB structure, the pentile pixel structure appears after the OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display. For the pentile pixel structure of the same resolution with the use of sub pixel sharing, the actual drive signals are reduced, which means decrease of the wiring density. For the pentile pixel structure, at least one column comprises at least two different sub-pixels (such as R and G) and then, the drive chip outputs a composite signal to the column of sub pixels to meet the display requirements. However, the output of the composite signal needs to drive the chip for complex algorithm conversion, which makes the drive chip power consumption very large to increase the power consumption of liquid crystal display device.